La fille cachée de Tony Stark
by laura.alves78
Summary: Introduction : Bonjour vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Anthony E. Stark alias Iron Man , le génie, milliardaire, play-boy, philanthrope" et bien aujourd'hui je vais vous racontez l'un de ces vilains petits secrets bien caché, Moi sa fille Anastasia Katarina Jones , et ceci est mon histoire. (Désolé si j'ai fait des fautes soyer indulgent ceci est ma première fanfiction)


La fille cachée de Tony Stark.

Introduction :

Bonjour vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Anthony E. Stark alias Iron Man , le génie, milliardaire, play-boy, philanthrope" et bien aujourd'hui je vais vous racontez l'un de ces vilains petits secrets bien caché, Moi sa fille Anastasia Katarina Jones , et ceci est mon histoire.

(Désolé si j'ai fait des fautes soyer indulgent ceci est ma première fanfiction)

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Anastasia soit Ana pour mes proches (chose que je n'ai pas vraiment, mais si j'en avais c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellerai) jusqu'à mes cinq ans je vivais dans un taudis avec une mère soit soul soit défoncé au crac , ma mère Maria quand elle ne se préoccupait d'elle passait le reste de son temps à me détruire mentalement en me disant a qu'elle point j'avais gâcher sa vie ,que j'étais une moins que rien , stupide , incapable , immonde fille que personne ne voudra jamais et ne pourrai aimer. Elle rabâcher sans lâche la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Stark a qu'elle point elle avait tout prévue pour le séduire , qu'ils s'envoyait en l'air sans cesses et qu'elle aurait fini par l'épouser être riche et célèbre si ça n'avait pas était pour moi , la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle pensait qu'en tombant enceinte elle piégerait pour de bon Stark mais c'était sans compter sur son côté playboy irresponsable et lâche ! IL la ficha dehors prétextant que ce n'était pas le sien qu'elle avait dû coucher avec un autre telle la fille facile qu'elle était , et quelle ferait mieux de ne jamais remettre les pieds chez lui ou il appellerai la police. End of story le conte de fée était terminé pour ma chère maman. Elle me garda tout de même en espérant qu'un jour il me reconnaîtrait comme enfant légitime, et qu'elle toucherait quelque chose. Mais non après des centaines de coup de téléphones de lettres avec photos, rien à part des menaces de nous envoyer dans un trou paumés ou personnes n'entendrais plus jamais parler de nous. Plus le temps passer et plus je lui rappela mon père, par mes yeux bleu profond, mes cheveux fourni en cascade brun au reflet noir et mon intelligence avancé et donc plus le ressentiment de ma mère à mon égard grandissait et se transforma en une profonde haine. J'étais devenue son esclave , j'étais assez intelligente a trois ans pour m'occuper du ménage et des factures , a quatre pour la nourriture et un cinq je passais le peu de temps libre que j'avais a la bibliothèque a dévorer les livres et apprendre tous ce que je pouvais, lire , les maths jusqu'à la physique quantique , la biologie ,les différents langages , latin , anglais , portugais , japonais , russe , italien, j'apprenais a vitesse grand V mais garder tout ça secret de peur de représailles de ma mère ou d'autres enfants qui me trouvait déjà assez étrange et peu fréquentable , de pars mes vêtement salle et troués et mes cheveux toujours tout ébouriffé. Mais peu après mes cinq ans tout changea et pas pour le meilleur, moi qui pensait avoir une vie horrible, n'avait encore rien vue.

Un soir en rentrant avec les courses je découvris la porte fermer et personne a l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas la première fois , je passer donc par une autre entrée , une ancienne trappe a chat que les anciens propriétaire avait laissez , finalement à l'intérieur tout était noir , et je découvrir la maison vide, plus de meubles , de vêtements ou bibelots , tout avait disparu , il ne resta que le peu d'affaire que j'avais et encore ,le peu d'argent que j'avais réussie a économiser par des jobs d'été avait disparu. Ma mère était partie, elle m'avait laissez abandonner et j'étais devenue seule au monde. Moi qui n'avais j'aimais craquer, me mettra soudainement finalement à éclater en sanglot, j'avais finalement craquer, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais perdue. Des voisins qui on entendue mais pleur se sont décider à appeler la police après une heure et toujours l'entente de sanglot. La police arriva et après avoir vite compris ce qui se passa me confia a une assistante social, qui rechercha de la famille proche elle trouve sur mon certificat de naissance le nom de Stark elle m'emmena donc le voir et je n'oublierai jamais cette rencontre

 _Flashback_

 _Nous arrivâmes a la porte et sonna_

 _-BZZ oui ?_

 _-Monsieur Stark ?_

 _-Désolé je n'ai pas le temps pour signer des autographes ou d'interview repasser une autre fois._

 _-Monsieur Stark je ne suis pas là pour ça, mon nom est Hélène Swart et je suis assistante sociale, je viens selon votre ancienne relation avec Maria Cabri , ce qui a suivie a une grossesse et la naissance de Anastasia , mais il y a trois jour elle est partie en abandonnant votre petite fille de cinq ans, vous êtes sur son certificat de naissance , et elle n'a pas d'autre famille, pouvez-vous ouvrir cette porte pour qu'on discute de la procédure a suivre._

 _Le long de son monologue je restais muette tout en savant à l'avance le refus qui aller sans suivre bien qu'une petite part naïve en moi espéra l'acceptance. Bien sûre ce ne fut pas ce qu'il se passa._

 _Stark ouvris la porte il s'enta comme ma mère l'alcool fort et était débrailler, on entendait en fond sonore de la musique et les gloussements de femmes soudains il me dévisagea de haut en bas soudain un rictus apparu sur son visage._

 _-Hmmph elle, ma fille l'avez-vous vue ?et m'avait vous vue ? Aucune ressemblance, ce n'est qu'une banale petite pleurnicheuse et surement une sale menteuse comme sa trainée de mère qui ouvre ses jambes a tout va, je ne suis pas son père et même si je l'étais je ne gâcherais surtout pas ma vie pour …. Ça et vous feriez mieux d'expliquer sa a la morveuse car elle a le regard stupide comme sa mère, je parie qu'elle n'arrive même pas à retenir son prénom haha allez dehors et ne revenez plus foutez la dans un orphelinat c'est qui a de mieux et tout ce qu'elle mérite pour les mauvaises petites filles donc même les mamans ne veulent plus !_

 _Sur ce-il claqua la porte, n'entend pas mon cœur se brisé un peu plus en milliers de morceaux, je savais qu'il ne m'accepterait pas mais le rejet n'en fut pas moins douloureux et par sa cruauté plus brutale._

 _Fin flashback._

Ceci marqua mes débuts à l'orphelinat Applefield.

(Dites moi si vous avez aimez et j'écrirais la suite)


End file.
